I'll Always Come Back
by happybrigade
Summary: Effy always runs from her feelings, Effy sleeps with Cook.Freddie's done except maybe he was wrong, maybe he just can't give up.


Effy is spending the night with Cook. This isn't a surprise she's always run to him, an easy way out of feeling. Freddie's done this time. He doesn't want to leave her behind but maybe it was time to move on. He grabs his skateboard, some hundred in cash, and a pipe along with some grade A green. He didn't know where to go but surely he'd come by a desolate alley or abandoned house. Usually he'd ask Cook guess he can't do that now. So he pushes his foot on the ground and floats on the board beneath his feet. That's how it feels like a gentle wind is moving him along or like he wasn't confined to the speed of his feet. Something deep like that, that is a poetic way of describing freedom. Anyways it's dark so Freddie is completely fucked if a car happens to cross when he does. The stars illumination isn't enough to see his shadow hopefully their head lights are on. The minutes pass a hell of a lot faster than Freddie's board before he decides to just turn back. He gives up on his board and ducks into an alley to toke it up. He coughs a hella lot thank god for the good stuff and spits a few times. Once to high to care for thinking about Effy and how fucked up they are together he walks back home. The bed isn't welcoming enough to fight off the munchies. So he raids his fridge and fills up with a bag of Doritos, some dozen cookies (That Karen's going to throw a fit about), and a bottle of some fizzy soda. After he can finally shut his eyes for some hours, fight his thoughts. His thought of Effy, how he still wants her, still loves her. How he won't put up with losing her again. By morning time the thoughts are back and he isn't going to ignore them anymore.

Cook is fucked up when someone bust through his door flooding the room with luminous light and he just wants to punch the fucker who did it. He opens his eyes to be assaulted by a raging headache.

"Where's Effy?" Freddie wails.

Cook throws his head under the covers again muffling his voice. "I don't know so fuck off. She came over here crying about you then I walked her home."

Freddie sighs. "Took her home?"

"Yeah her mom told me thank you and I left to get my sleep. No thanks to you." Cook says finally awake and aware.

"I'll be back later. Don't leave I don't wanna come back and your running from the coppers."

Effy's house isn't too far but since Freddie left his board it gives him plenty of thinking time. How is he going to fix Effy, their relationship? He can't just watch her destroy herself, their love. This is bloody hell for him. When he does reach the door of the house he is hesitant in knocking on the door but before he can have doubts the door opens.

"Freddie?" Effy says a bit shocked.

"What are you doing Effy? Why would you break up with me, then go cry to Cook about it? It doesn't make any sense." Freddie utters in a mere breath.

Effy starts to cry softly and collapses into Freddie's arms. "I didn't…" Pause. "…want to hurt you. I'm not going anywhere like you are."

"Effy I don't care where I'm going or where you're going as long as we're together. I can take care of you Effy. I can protect you."

Effy looks up. "What if I'm crazy?"

"Everybody's a little crazy. You could throw a beer bottle at me and I wouldn't leave." Freddie declares and then kisses Effy's forehead.

"I'd never throw bottles at you of any sort. Can we go inside it's cold as Edward Cullen's dick?"

Freddie laughs. "Sure we can."

The pair wastes no time wants the door closes barely able to keep their hands off of each other. When Effy begins tugging at Freddie's shirt he pulls away.

He wags his finger. "No sex tonight."

Effy says disappointed. "Why the fuck not?"

"Can't we just lay down, Maybe I can read you some sappy poetry."

Effy frowns at the memory that rises of her older brother. "No. We can smoke." Effy smiles deviously.

Freddies nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Effy is dancing clumsily in Freddie's boxers before pouncing on top of him. They fall to the bed and Effy leans in to take the prey's lips. "Fuck Effy! You make this no sex thing hard."

She gives him a smoldering look. "That's the plan." Effy grinds her hips into his and Freddie shudders.

The morning is a long time coming with all the touching, smoking, and eating going on. Freddie is annoyed with himself for letting Effy get to him. Effy is bursting with pride. No one can resist her. Freddie wakes up before Effy and walks into the bathroom to shower. Lucky he didn't have any clothes to shed off so the process was quick. The water ran down his back warming him before he hears someone join him. The delicate hands wrap around his stomach a comforting feeling. He smiles at her warm breath on his shoulder.

"I almost thought you left me."

"Never." Freddie says turning to kiss Effy.

They both shower for a lengthy time. When they get out and dress Freddie remembers something. "Fuck."

"What?" Effy says concerned.

"I forgot about Cook. If it wasn't for me that fucker would be dead."

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Cook he can handle anything." Effy states confidently.

"We should drop by his place." Freddie says as more of a question if they can.

"Sure. Let's get some food first."

"It's six already. I hope the party hasn't started yet." Freddie jokes.

"Freddie! Effy! Glad to see you all happy. We need to party!" Cook yells.

And party they do at some girl, that Cook fucked at another parties, house. It's anything but clothes. Cook sports a cardboard box as shorts and Ef matches with Freddie in cave people costumes. The music is loud a variety of beats and sounds. The light dances with the music and leads the partiers to assortments of alcohol. The couch is taken up by one young horny couple. Freddie is dancing with Effy sharing pills and drinks.


End file.
